User talk:Blackwings0605/Archive
about the picture for Moray of Greed no one can say that Konami doesn't have a sense of humor now, cause that picture... it takes the cake, it is flat out FUNNY~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 04:46, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :*Bursts out Laughing... Toichi, Hell Collection Official is ALSO a funny looking card~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 06:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Dark Synchros I was thinking that too. Something similar to Obelisk the Tormentor (Effect Monster). Leaving "One Hundred-Eye Dragon" in its current state means it we won't be able to automatically draw-up list of Dark Synchros. Trying to get the page to reflect both versions would only cause other problems. -- Deltaneos (talk) 14:30, 16 July 2009 (UTC) duel hey can we duel i need to test out my blackwing deck --Blackwingggys 16:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ancient Gear It's "Statue". -- III 07:46, 17 July 2009 (UTC) from lugia61617n about the orichalcos pic Look ,stop reverting the pic. a fan-made card is better than the anime version, right?! RE: Victim Counter Something is wrong on the main card page. It is still showing the version before yours with the site address plastered over the image. However, when you click the picture it goes to your image without the site address. Why isn't the page itself updating. The file name looks to be correct. Glittersword 02:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Savior Star Dragon = Majestic Star Dragon?? YES!! here! --Modo assalto 15:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) your page why don't you have any decks or stuff on your page. just saying Crystalbeastdeck09 15:47, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Toons? Hey, if you said that the Spirit monster are not an archetype, then what about the Toons, I mean they have the word "Toon" right next to the word "Effect", same with the spirit, having the word "Spirit" in its name, so, I think we should delete the "Toons" archetype Box.--33royward 10:46, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Flash Assailant *I see. However, the image you loaded has an error in it (it has an empty pixel). Danny Lilithborne 13:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) **Circled it for ya. ^_^ Danny Lilithborne 13:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know how to add images properly. I was hoping you could correct the format for me. I was making a positive contribution after all and then you judge me. My Talk Page Thank you for reverting what the troll did.~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 01:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) hey, just asking, where is the synchro cat page, when I type synchro cat, it just go to a forum?--33royward 11:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) hi you like blackwings toBlackwingggys 14:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Episode 70 *I might do that tomorrow, it will give me something to do, unless someone beats me to it~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 00:51, 6 August 2009 (UTC) *ah ok, well in the morning i will take even better pictures.~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 06:41, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Token images I think we should stick with only official images for cards. So neither that nor the yugiohcardmaker ones should be used. For that particular example, we should go with either an image of its hologram form from the manga or a card image from a video game, if we can get one. -- Deltaneos (talk) 13:17, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Card name Diva Adriana -- III 17:22, 6 August 2009 (UTC) WC Games Right now I have 2005-2008 (minus 2007) and i dont have 2009 either. But I will get them and continue working on the Championship games as well as any other yugioh vg.--Rkdew0 15:56, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Sherry image I see the newest version. It sometimes happens, that it'll display for some users and not others, depending on location. Or the issue might just be cache. have you tried refreshing or null editing the page? Deleting the older versions won't make a difference. -- Deltaneos (talk) 14:57, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :If that doesn't work, if you resize the image wherever it appears (even by just 1px), it should force it to show the new version. -- Deltaneos (talk) 15:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) hey if you run blackwings you will love this i just got off from the ANPR sneak peak and i got 3 fane the steel chain and 2 mistral the silver shield im putting them in my deck now i love this no rare blackwing tuner!!! but i wanted the Vaya but i didnt close though i only got a koaki meru gravirose Blackwingggys 02:21, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Stop it! Please stop removing all the pics I upload. Especially the one about Darksea Float. It's the real card I got from Ancient Prophecy. the scan may not have been perfect but it still looks better. Eh? I don't get it. what do you mean, wrong name? Can you stop? Could you stop deleting my Talk on "Colossal Fighter"? What if a user (a beginner) on Wikia doesn't know this? Even though it's obvious to most people, it's still helpful information. --002517 08:11, 27 August 2009 (UTC) OK OK then, sorry, I shouldn't have used the word "never". I was meant to say "don't" or his effects will be no use. I'll move this to the "Tips:" section instead of "Talk". There are many people who know about "Remove from play" and "Graveyard", but they might not know what kinds of card effects there are that duelists use to stop your "Colossal Fighter", so I am just noting this down. --002517 02:53, 28 August 2009 (UTC) hey have you seen my blackwing deck Blackwingggys 00:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) its going good so far Thank you. And yes, I'll try.PoirotH 03:24, September 2, 2009 (UTC) My pleasure.PoirotH 11:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) 5d's monster pics from episode 74 how did u git thos monster pics from 5d's episode 74? - Macdaddyc Re: placido we have only assumed he was the spells and traps in ghost's deck he may have completely different spells and traps then ghost so shouldn't the spells and traps be removed from Placido's page Sammykill98 02:07, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Janime Yes, I am. o.o Mizoguchi Duel Runner Hello. I was wondering if you would be willing to take a picture of Mizoguchi's Duel Runner since there doesn't seem to be one in the Duel Runner page, but there's a description of it. I'm asking you because you seem to get nice clear images. If you don't want to, that's OK.PoirotH 07:47, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I think it's pretty good. You should put it, at least until a better image comes.PoirotH 09:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hellway/Hell Uh...hmm...you may have a point. Let me edit that. DarkblazeHunter 11:46 A.M. Jurak Meteor and Dragunity Knight - Trident where you found the effects of Jurak Meteor and Dragunity Knight - Trident??--Modo assalto 13:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :I do not have access to that page would not be registered there! more I believe you!--Modo assalto 14:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) RGBT-SE Which image box is correct? Why they are 2 images diffrent from each other ? http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:RGBTSE-PromoEN.jpg#filehistory. 13:48, September 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: Main Page Images Hi Blackwings0605, while I do see your point I've been under the impression that images for card articles go like this Anime > Video Game (Tag Force images only) > OCG > TCG also I haven't received anything from any other Users telling me otherwise. --Trivi-AM 15:59, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Also on the basis of Anime takes "priority" over Video Game images, then the images for cards like Flipping the Table and B.E.S. Armored Core etc would have to use their anime images, which are of very poor quality when compared to it's Tag Force image. --Trivi-AM 16:10, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes OK I do see why you would want to use the anime images, also I do agree we should ask Deltaneos to see what the thinks about the issue, and hopefully settle it. --Trivi-AM 16:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC) where does it say a image has to be 1st edition. I would rather have one that's better quality then one that says 1st edition on it. New User im streetfighter from dlgyugioh.wikia.com and i want to join this wiki. where do you get the images for DT07? The Shining Darkness you have a link that shows the confirmation of The Shining Darkness?? RIO2016 09:30, October 8, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks!! RIO2016 14:38, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo-Daedalus‎ I'm just wondering, but why did you change the image? The page was protected fro those two years because people kept changing the image or removing the line that involves tributing Levia-Dragon - Daedalus. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 16:37, October 11, 2009 (UTC) * I was planning on doing that a while ago, because my cousin had 3 of the "new version" but I haven't seen him in about 2 years. Then I tried to get one and...I think UDE had stopped because I mailed it correctly but it was alway sent saying their box wasn't there or something. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 12:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Respect for My Favorite Dragon Hey man , I've Noticed that the image for Dark End Dragon(My Favorite Dragon!!!) you put is really small and blurry compared to the last image that was put up. I've tried putting a better image myself but just can't seem to do it. Could you PLEASE!!! put a better image than the one already on? A bigger and clearer Image like the same size and clarity as Light End Dragon's image would be perfect. I don't want people thinking Light End Dragon is better than Dark End Dragon just because of image size and clarity. That would be terrible!!! and just not fair. Thanks A bunch Man!!! You Rock!!! -- 00:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC)Timon Kate-- 00:54, October 28, 2009 (UTC) How to get pictures so clear? When I post up my pictures, they look just a little weird. But yours are so clear. How do you get them so clear? If it's a scanner, what type? --ClubPenguinMaster 22:36, October 28, 2009 (UTC)Big Fan of Jaden Japanese card Lores Hi, I recently created the pages for the cards Assassin's Strike and Synchro Gift. If you can, could you see if I wrote the correct Lores for both of them and possibly put the Japanese Lores for both if you have them? By the way, where do you get the Japanese Lores from, out of curiosity?PoirotH 15:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Changes made I did the changes you've asked me to do and many thanks for the answer on where you get the Lores.PoirotH 16:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks alot Man!!!! Yes!!! I knew you could do it!!! Dark End Dragon looks great thanks for all your help!!! Now everyone can see just how awesome a dragon he is!!! You Rock!!! -- 02:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC)Timon Kate-- 02:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Forum:Removal of the CategorySelect tool Hi Blackwings0605. Since you're a regular contributer, I'd really appreciated it if you could leave your opinion here. Thank you. -- Deltaneos (talk) 17:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) SOVR SE Pics i got the Pics for the cards of SOVR SE http://images.yugiohmint.com/b/b1260564972ChargeOfTheLightBrigadeSE.jpg http://images.yugiohmint.com/b/b1260565111TempestMagicianSE.jpg thought i would let you know! :D Wings of Darkness Unite! 14:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Movie Pack 2010 Hi Blackwings0605! you have a link that shows the cards Movie Pack 2010? --Modo assalto 15:01, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Moving image It's done.PoirotH 16:11, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Dark glass hey I read your dark glass artical what episodes are dark glass in dark glass yeah i now that but do you know any other episodes hes going to be in thanks bye The Shining Darkness Do you have proof of where the 3 Blackwing monsters are on the card list? --AARONmeister 13:33, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: The Shining Darkness Ok, got it. --AARONmeister 07:35, January 19, 2010 (UTC) DT08 Hey Blackwings0605, I am not sure how thing work around here regarding contacting members and for what reason, but you seem to have some of the new DT08 cards in your possession. Are there any you are interested in? I have Dragunity Knight - Barchha and Naturia Extrio, though can't get access to a scanner to update the site's images. Is there any way you would be interested in trading if you have part of this set? Sincerely, Gerhardified The Shining Darkness Booster Pic Where did you get the image for the cover? --AARONmeister 16:16, January 19, 2010 (UTC) you are so cool i just started yugioh and am not that good-- 00:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC)123 Done. Thanks for the info.PoirotH 11:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) hi is there enny gods that work on the yu_gi_oh gx tagforce 1 Infernity Gun OTK Dear Blackwings0605, WTF Man?! The Infernity Gun OTK does work! Only the first effect can be activated once per turn, and in the OTK you use the second effect! User:Unlucky-Feather-6 6:09 (AEST), February 6, 2010 (UTC) I have to agree, obviously, as someone who is playtesting this deck. Running 3 copies of Infernity Gun does let you recycle this ad nauseum. If you're uncertain or don't understand how it works, please ask for clarification or more information before deleting off-hand. Gerhardified 04:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) dude do u hav limted ed 5 dmg for sell or trade??? DMG for trade? do u hav a OCG limited edition 5 dmg for trade? yugioh hey Blackwings sorry 2 bother u but do u know if there is going to be a 9th duel terminal or an 18th limited edition pack? please reply to my email address at Danielcheco@rocketmail.com, thank you Raw Where did you get those raws that you post the screenshot for the episodes? Thanks in advance.